candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmalade
is a quite common blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is officially introduced in the 14th episode, Caramel Cove, though it first appears in level 70 (unofficial release). Marmalade is translucent, has a brown jelly in appearance, and is shiny, glimmering every few seconds (on Web versions only). Marmalade is seen in many levels after 186, and is incredibly common in the 200s, and still quite abundant in the 300s. It slowly starts to decrease its abundance in the 500s and 600s. Appearances Properties *Marmalade is considered as a weaker variant of the liquorice lock. *Marmalade is like many blockers in that it is simply broken by breaking the candy adjacent to the blocker, or by special candy effects. It also shares its properties with the liquorice lock blocker in that unlike chocolate, icings and most other blockers, candies can still be behind the blocker, and if a match can be made with the candy under the blocker, then the blocker will break. However, the marmalade can still be destroyed if the player is unable to make a match with the candy inside the blocker, as long as the match is made adjacent to the blocker. Even then, the colour of the candies matched need not necessarily be the same colour as the candy underneath the marmalade. *Usually when marmalade appears in early levels, it is guarding a special candy that is already formed at the start of the level, such as level 202. Some levels require you to be careful and not to break the marmalade, or else the special candy behind it will most likely be set off prematurely. *The first magic mixer can cover candies nearby with marmalade. First appearances *'Level 70': Striped Candy in marmalade *''Glitched Level 126 on mobile: UFO in marmalade'' *'Level 187': Wrapped Candy in marmalade *'Level 201': Colour Bomb in marmalade *'Level 204': Extra Time Candy in marmalade *'Level 246': Jelly Fish in marmalade *'Level 249': Coconut Wheel in marmalade *'Level 306': Chameleon Candies in marmalade *'Level 440/Dreamworld': Candy Bombs in marmalade *'Level 711': Sugar Keys in marmalade *'Level 794': Mystery Candy in marmalade *'Level 812': Ingredient in marmalade *'Level 821': Lucky Candy in marmalade *'Level 850': UFO in marmalade *'Level 1326': Marmalade produced by Magic Mixer *[[Level 1418|'Level 1418']]: Candy Frog in marmalade (following a buff). For the list of levels that appeared this blocker, see here. Trivia *Marmalade is often mistaken for other things, such as chocolate, syrup, jam, or even a triple jelly (which currently doesn't exist). *The removal visual effect in web version simply peels off, but in mobile it melts. *On web version if a candy bomb explodes, it will remove other candies and leave empty marmalade behind. *This blocker can be seen as a cross between icing and liquorice lock blockers. **In fact, some levels even have liquorice lock which act like marmalade, due to a configuration error. Level 518 is an example: the tiles are shown as licorice lock, but it can be cleared just like a marmalade. *Marmalade covering chameleon candies occurs occasionally in the 300s, but in the early 400s to 500s this has virtually disappeared, only showing up when a mystery candy is opened. It reappears in level 456 and onwards. It's unknown why chameleon candies can be found in marmalade since it usually contains useful special candies. **Later in the 800s, marmalade is often seen containing normal candies. *It's the easiest blocker to remove because you can clear it using a color bomb or you can make a match near it or you can clear it with special candies or you can make a match consisting of a candy in marmalade. Also hitting a nearby candy with a special candy but not the marmalade itself, it will still disappear, this also happens to chocolate. *This is easily mixed up with liquorice locks. To free locked candies, you must combine 3 of the same colour as the candy inside or take it off using special candies. However, to take off the marmalade, you can combine 3 of the same colour as the candy inside, use special candy effects, or make moves nearby. *There was a glitch on mobile, where if you open a mystery candy that should have marmalade over it on a square that had a lock on it to begin play, the result is a candy with both marmalade and a lock over it that otherwise functions the same way as regular marmalade. *Toffee tornadoes that land on a marmalade will go through off the special candy. *If you played level 323 (before it got nerfed), there was a glitch on iOS and Android due to the most confusing set of teleporters (like level 137) due to many pairs of teleporters (16) as the teleporters will get lower and lower and lower... until the mystery candy came up, and you will see the marmalade empty. *Level 97 does not have marmalade because it was officially introduced in level 186 and Levels 197, 297, 397, 497, 597, 697, and 997 all have marmalade. But, level 797, 897, 1097, and 1197 doesn't have marmalade. *Level 186 used to be first level to have marmalade. However, after level 70 got nerfed, it became second level with web versions, and the third on mobile devices owing to the Level 126 glitch. *This and chocolate are the two blockers which trapped Mr. Toffee's feet in the CCS TV ad. *Level 1055 is the level having the most marmalade (covering the entire board at the start). *This has been unofficially released three times. *See the Glitch page for more. In level 677, instead of special candies normally being in marmalade, they could be in liquorice locks, and later, just by themselves with no blockers. *This blocker is similar like of . However, that blocker may not have candies or blockers inside. *Currently, no multilayered marmalade exists in the game. *It's name is shared with other champion title or episode names([[Marmalade Meadow|'Marmalade' Meadow]], [[Marmalade Moon|'Marmalade' Moon]], [[Marmalade Mermaid|'Marmalade' Mermaid]]). Gallery Candies= Colour Bomb in Marmalade.png|Colour bomb in marmalade Jelly Fish and Colour Bomb in Marmalade.png|Jelly fish and colour bomb in marmalade Coconut in Marmalade.png|Coconut wheel in marmalade Wrapped and Striped Candies in Marmalade.jpg|Striped and wrapped candies in marmalade Marmalade.png|Empty marmalade Bombinmarmalade.png|candy bomb in marmalade Marmaladelucky.PNG|A purple lucky candy in marmalade Level 812R-1-1.png|Cherry in marmalade Level 850 Reality-1-1.png|UFO in marmalade Hazelnut in marmalade.png|Hazelnut in marmalade Orange candy in marmalade.png|Orange candy in marmalade Violet candy in marmalade.png|Purple candy in marmalade Blue candy in marmalade.png|Blue candy in marmalade Green candy in marmalade.png|Green candy in marmalade Red candy in marmalade.png|Red candy in marmalade Yellow candy in marmalade.png|Yellow candy in marmalade Marmalade mobile.png|Marmalade on mobile Liquorice Swirl in Marmalade.png|Liquorice Swirl in marmalade |-| Jelly Fish= Blue Jelly Fish in Marmalade.png|A blue jelly fish in marmalade Imagfjjd.jpg|A green jelly fish in marmalade 4848.jpg|An orange jelly fish in marmalade 57&348.jpg|A purple jelly fish in marmalade 3884.jpg|A red jelly fish in marmalade Fish.jpg|A yellow jelly fish in marmalade |-| Striped Candies= Yellow Striped in Marmalade.PNG|A yellow vertical striped candy in marmalade Green Striped in Marmalade.PNG|A green horizontal striped candy in marmalade Red Striped in Marmalade.PNG|A red vertical striped candy in marmalade Purple Striped in Marmalade.PNG|A purple vertical striped candy in marmalade |-| Sugar Keys= Level 711 Reality-1-3.png|Purple sugar key in marmalade Level 711 Reality-1-2.png|Red sugar key in marmalade Level 711 Reality-1-1.png|Green sugar key in marmalade |-| Chameleon Candy= Blue chamelon candy im marmalade.png|Blue chameleon candy in marmalade Violet chamelon candy in marmalade.png|Purple chameleon candy in marmalade Orange chamelon candy in marmalade.png|Orange chameleon candy in marmalade Green chamelon candy in marmalade.png|Green chameleon candy in marmalade Red chamelon candy in marmalade.png|Red chameleon candy in marmalade Yellow chamelon candy in marmalade.png|Yellow chameleon candy in marmalade |-| Splash= CCS splash 22.png|A property of marmalade |-| Levels= Level 1326 Reality.png|First level ( ) with spawning marmalade |-| CCS TV ad= Mr. Toffee is stuck by marmalade and chocolate (720p).png|Mr. Toffee's feet are stuck in the CCS TV ad Category:One-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers